Snowboard It Up!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "We have a few weeks off so I was thinking that we could go to Canada together and do some snowboarding...fun, huh?" says CeCe. "Snowboarding...? Are you serious, CeCe? I've never done snowboarding before." says Rocky.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up.**

* * *

**Snowboard It Up!**

**CeCe enter Rocky's bedroom.**

"Hi, Rocks! Me has this awesome idea." says CeCe, who seem kinda proud of her idea as if it was worth a Nobel-prize for her.

"Oh really? Tell me everything about it, girl." says Rocky.

"We have a few weeks off so I was thinking that we could go to Canada together and do some snowboarding...fun, huh?" says CeCe.

"Snowboarding...? Are you serious, CeCe? I've never done snowboarding before." says Rocky.

"I know you haven't so I thought I could teach you all about it. You'll be a total pro in a few easy lessons." says CeCe.

"No, thanks!" says Rocky, who doesn't seem very into CeCe's idea. "I'd much rather stay here in the city and such."

"Fuck the pie, you're really not much fun today." says CeCe.

"No bad language, thank you. Control your mouth my friend." says Rocky in a mature tone.

"Sorry...whatever..." says CeCe as she roll her eyes.

"CeCe, wanna go see a silly little chick flick tonight?" says Rocky.

"I don't think so since you don't wanna go on snowboarding-vacation with me even though I'm your awesome BFF." says CeCe.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, I just don't wanna go to Canada. By the way, it won't be very fun for me who don't know how to ride a freakin' snowboard." says Rocky.

"And if I teach you?" says CeCe.

"I don't think so. I remember the last time CeCe Jones was gonna teach me something..." says Rocky. "I got beaten up by that evil martial arts dude from Florida."

"That wasn't my fault..." says CeCe.

"Perhaps not, but I'm not really sure it's a good thing for me to have you as my snowboard-instructor." says Rocky.

"Okay, me is going home now. See you tomorrow! Bye!" says CeCe as she leave.

Later when she is her bed and feels like she's gonna fall asleep soon, Rocky sees some weird light from the door.

The next thing she knows she is in another bed in a hotel-room in Canada.

"Good mornin' there, sleepy-one!" says CeCe who sit on the couch in the room.

"Hey, where the hell am I...? CeCe, you got some explaining to do." says Rocky when she rub her yes, sit up in bed and sees her best friend.

"Surprise! Rocky Blue, welcome to Canada. We'll have an awesome week here, snowboarding and lookin' at hot men." says CeCe with a smile.

"Oh no! How did you get me here?" says Rocky.

"I guess that I sort of did the old 'kidnap' thing and brought you here while you were asleep." says CeCe with a teasing smirk.

"Good go, CeCe Jones!" says Rocky with a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks!" says a happy CeCe.

"So you took me with you when I was sleeping...how long ago is that...?" says Rocky.

"Two days ago." says CeCe.

"I was sleeping that long...?" says Rocky.

"Yup, Rocks! Ya slept like a little baby during the entire flight here." says CeCe.

"Take me back home...now!" says Rocky.

"Impossible." says CeCe.

"What?" says Rocky out loud.

"I won't let you." says CeCe.

"What sort of BFF take their friend to Canada against their free will and keep 'em from leaving...?" says Rocky.

"The sort of BFF who wanna give her friend an awesome free vacation with a lot of fun." says CeCe.

"Ya know, we could have had fun back home in Chicago too." says Rocky.

"Sure, but it's not every day you get to spend a cool awesome vacation like this with a sweet best friend and also, you don't have to pay a thing. This whole trip is on me...CeCe Funky-Babe Jones!" says CeCe.

"True, but I told you very clearly that I did NOT wanna go on this damn snowboard-vacation." says Rocky.

"Now that you're here, please try to enjoy it, okay? Pleeeeeeeeeease!" says CeCe.

"Okay, since you are my awesome BFF and all of that I'm gonna do my best to have fun." says Rocky.

"Yay!" says a very happy CeCe as she jump around in joy.

"OMG, I need something to eat." says Rocky.

"Nice, let's get down to the hotel's dining-room. They serve sushi today." says CeCe.

"Yummy!" says Rocky with a smile.

The next day, CeCe and Rocky rent themselves snowboards...or more exactly, CeCe rent one for herself and one for Rocky too even if Rocky said she didn't wanna learn how to ride a snowboard.

"Okay, Rocks. First things first, let's do something easy and basic. Just stand up with the board strapped to your feet." says CeCe.

"No way! CeCe Jones, get this crazy thing off my feet. I can't do this." says Rocky.

"Yes you can, girl. Like you said to me once, don't be a wimp, just let the soul and mind work in combo and get it done...there's no reason to be afraid." says CeCe.

"Not funny to use my own advice against me!" says Rocky.

"What can I do to make you at least try to ride the snowboard...?" says CeCe.

"First of all, I'd prefer to learn from a real instructor and second I gotta admit that I'm kinda afraid to try, cause I think I might hurt myself and I don't want that." says Rocky.

"You won't get hurt if you do what I say and we don't have money to get you a pro-instructor anyway." says CeCe.

"Can't we get inside instead and drink hot chocolate in front of the fireplace and talk about boys?" says Rocky.

"Mmmm, later maybe. Now it's snowboarding-time. Listen to funky CeCe and you'll soon know how to ride down the big slope." says CeCe.

CeCe does her best to teach Rocky how to ride a snowboard.

It's no secret that Rocky feels a bit uncomfortable, but she try to enjoy it and have fun anyways.

Once Rocky know some easy beginner-things she watch CeCe ride her snowboard down the big slope at high speed like a pro.

"I can never do that..." thinks Rocky.

After a few hours of practice, CeCe manage to get her friend to ride down the small slope.

"OMG, me did it. I'm alive!" says a very happy Rocky afterwards.

"Yeah! Go Rocky Blue!" says CeCe with a smile.

"Yay!" says Rocky.

"Feelin' ready for the big slope now?" says CeCe.

"No way! Little slope's enough for me. Don't forget that I'm a beginner." says Rocky.

"Oh, sorry!" says CeCe. "I'm gonna make it my special goal to have you ride down the big slope with me at least once before we go back home to Chicago though."

"I don't think you can make that happen..." says Rocky as she giggle a bit.

"I'm gonna do all that I can to make it happen, Rocks. At the end of the week you'll ride the big slope with me and there will be a smile on your face while you do it." says CeCe.

For the rest of the week, Rocky practice her snowboarding-skill in the small slope every day.

CeCe watch her BFF practice hard and gives support and help when Rocky need it.

Soon the last day of the vacation arrive and CeCe smile and says "Okay...today's our last day here in Canada."

"Yeah, finally I can get back home." says Rocky.

"Not so fast there, Sweet Rocks! Before we get ready to go back home there's one thing I want us to do." says CeCe.

"What is that...?" says Rocky.

"I want us to ride snowboards down the big slope together, side by side like the best friends we are." says CeCe.

"Little me is not strong enough for the big slope." says Rocky.

"Oh, but you are. Come on, you'll do great." says CeCe.

"You sure?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, totally!" says CeCe. "Now, get ready, girl. The big slope's waitin' for us."

"Promise me that I won't die out there, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Super-BFF promise! The very awesome CeCe Jones will make sure you are safe." says CeCe.

"Awwww, CeCe! Thanks soo much!" says Rocky as she give CeCe a hug.

"I'm always there for you, Rocks. That's what best friends do, ya know." says CeCe.

A few minutes later at the top of the big slope.

"Okay, Rocks. Here we are...the big slope. This is what you've practiced for, girl." says CeCe.

"CeCe...is it too late for me to back out...?" says Rocky.

"Uh, yeah..." says CeCe.

"I see, let's go before I turn into a crybaby." says Rocky.

"Awesome! On 3...1, 2 and...3. Let's go!" says CeCe in a bright clear voice.

CeCe and Rocky ride down the big slope together and just as CeCe said things would be, Rocky does great and she smile all the way.

Once the ride down the slope is over, Rocky look at her friend and says "Wow, that was fun!"

"Yeah! See, I knew you'd do great and enjoy it. Go Rocky!" says a happy CeCe.

"This snowboard-vacation wasn't so bad after all, CeCe." says Rocky with a big smile.

"Awesome!" says CeCe as she giggle a bit.

**The End.**


End file.
